


roe

by dinoburger



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Other, Stuffing, Weird Biology, erotic fish squeezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoburger/pseuds/dinoburger
Summary: spawning season catches Harvey off guard on his travels with Brad, he may need a little help with it.





	roe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if I'd call this a joke at this point, it's a little graphic.
> 
> I did a liiiittle bit of research on fish biology but I supposed accuracy doesn't have to be everything considering Harvey's a mutant anyway and not necessarily like any fish we have...
> 
> thank you for bearing with me while I get this nonsense out of my system

Harvey made the mistake of setting out with Brad's party so close to spawning season. He'd chosen to ignore the signs, it'd been too long since he'd had company that actually kept him entertained and he never wanted it to end.

He still resented his parents after all these years, and the other fishmen couldn't offer the stories and banter that came with this band of misfits. Finally, the tolerable humans he'd never known he'd wanted to meet.

But gradually, he was forced to change his tune. Gradually as the eggs building up inside the cavity of his body grew steadily more numerous, pressing out his middle, uncomfortably bloated. The pressure was getting too much to ignore, packed full.

And yet, no hope for release. His aching body still waited for the water temperature to be just right, when there was none for miles around.

With him lagging behind so badly, Brad had to scoop him up in his strong, capable arms to keep things moving. Half slung over his shoulder, where Harvey lay his head against the side of Brad's.

Under the shelf of a cave to take shelter for a moment, while their other party members stocked up on supplies with the nearby vendors, the two of them had a moment to rest away from the sun's gaze. 

Brad delicately took Harvey into his lap to take a better look. Where his body was normally sleek and slim, the fishman’s form bulged out to the sides, weighted by the amount of eggs he was carrying. Brad’s hardened expression was touched with a softer concern.

“Y-you wanna help me out here, pal?” Harvey asked, a touch of desperation in his voice.

“Uh...Alright.”

"Just gimme a squeeze… I can't push em out on my own…"

Hesitant, Brad gently glided his thumb over the curve of Harvey's body, even that small amount of pressure making him leak, tail twitching.

"C-c'mon, harder than that." he almost begged.

The certainty in Brad's face was fleeing more and more by the second but he nodded, one hand carefully clasping Harvey's underbelly and steadily pressing down harder as he smoothed over his form, who kicked out as a gush of eggs leaked between his legs and spilled into Brad's lap.

"Like that, more like that…" Harvey insisted, his already jelly eyes going even more glassy under Brad's firm but careful touch.

Brad swallowed hard, and slowly, deliberately gave him a few more long squeezes, broad thumb and fingers trailing down his underside towards Harvey's legs, streams of ooze dripping down Brad's arms. He used his other hand to secure Harvey by the base of his tail as more involuntary spasms caused the fishman to twitch and arch against him, trying to brace himself on Brad's arm with his fins for what little good it would do.

Taking a break to let Harvey catch his breath again and slinging him up on his shoulder, Brad surveyed the fallout, absently licking off the sticky trails left running down his arm. There were eggs pooling on his poncho, splattered on his legs and shoes and the cave floor beneath them.

In addition to that - Harvey’s figure was still heavy with the remaining eggs, despite all the mess they’d made so far.

“Can I… try something…” Brad mumbled.

“What’s that?”

“With… uh… my… mouth…” his words petered out, embarrassed, but Harvey heard him well enough.

“Wanna suck some eggs huh? Bold move.” Harvey snickered into his ear, which made Brad crumple into himself. “I’ll letcha do it.”

Brad gave another little nod and forced himself to let out the nervous breath he’d been holding in.

“I asked you ‘cause I like the cut of your jib Armstrong. I can’t say that about most humans...but I trust ya.” he confessed quietly.

This prompted a nervous little smile, Brad’s wonky, grimy teeth showing for just a moment before he took Harvey into his hands again and hoisted him up to press his lips to that oozing little spot between the fishman’s legs. He continued squeezing down Harvey’s body with his hands, more intently now, swallowing thick mouthfuls of salty eggs pouring out and trickling into Brad’s beard where they met.

Harvey groaned and leaned into the soft lips and tongue on his tender parts, Brad sucking down as much as he could, breathing hard through his nose. They were locked together, the torrent of eggs being pushed out hardly seeming to subside but gradually, gradually Harvey’s swollen belly became less so. 

On the other hand, Brad could feel it filling him as he gulped more and more, his stomach a sloshy water balloon full of Harvey’s eggs. He grunted, keeping the pace going until he gave one last, good squeeze. Holding Harvey tightly in place, flush to his mouth, sucking as long and deep as he could before releasing with a gasp.

He put the fishman down on his chest and wiped his mouth on his sticky arm for all the good it did.

Brad slid further down the cave wall to his back to recline, closing his eyes and recovering. He let Harvey rest on his torso, nuzzling his head up into the cushion of Brad’s beard and tail swishing happily next to Brad's gut, legs curled up.

“...Impressive… impressive work…” Harvey muttered.

“No pr- _ urp _\- problem…” Brad belched. “...‘scuse me…”

They lay there, Harvey contented, Brad’s stomach softly gurgling from the huge, sudden intake of eggs.


End file.
